1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a handheld random orbit polisher and more specifically a torsion handle polisher in which a motor housing is provided with a pair of diametrically opposed, aligned outwardly extending torsion handles oriented in aligned relation and in perpendicular relation to the rotatable axis of the motor and polishing bonnet which is randomly orbited in relation to the motor housing. An arcuate slide arrangement is provided for actuating a motor switch enabling effective operation by left and right handed individuals with equal facility. The torsion handles can rotate with a limited degree of resistance to rotation to enable the polisher to readily move to various angular positions while the hands and arms of the operator of the polisher remain in the same angular relation to each other as the torsion handles rotate in relation to the motor housing. The torsion handles include embodiments with frictional resistance and resilient resistance which includes a spring loaded mechanism that will return the handle grip to a neutral or center position which allows the operator to pickup the polisher and place both hands on the handle grips without aligning one grip in relation to the other so that the operator always starts with both grips in the same position. The torsion handles include a torsion strip and spring arrangements as well as a friction arrangement with stops to limit pivotal movement or optionally to enable 360.degree. rotational movement of the handles. This structure enables the operator to polish a horizontal surface such as the hood of a vehicle and move the polisher across a horizontal hood and go right down the vertical side of a fender or the like without the necessity of lifting and positioning the polisher to keep the polishing bonnet in contact with the surface. This movement is automatically accomplished and the operators wrist stays in alignment with his arm during movement between horizontal and vertical surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is commercially available handheld and manipulated polishers which have a random orbit drive to a polishing bonnet. Presently available commercial polishers include rigid arcuate or circular handle structures mounted peripherally of a motor housing with a trigger switch being provided to control operation of the motor. Use of such devices can result in an operator developing carpal tunnel syndrome resulting from excessive twisting of the joints and bones in the arm and hand of the operator and increases fatigue of the operator as a result of maintaining a firm grip on the rigid handle structure when using the polisher. The following U.S. patents disclose various developments relating to this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,023
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,911
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,967
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,682
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,894
The prior art patents do not disclose torsion handle structures of the present invention in which diametrically opposed handles are mounted on a motor housing in a manner to permit them to rotate thereby permitting the operator to keep their arms and wrists in alignment regardless of the attitude of the surface being polished with the handle rotation facilitating polishing when moving from a horizontal to a vertical surface by eliminating the necessity for the operator to align the polisher pad or bonnet with the surface being polished. The handles in this invention enable the motor and polisher pad to rotate as necessary to permit the polishing pad bonnet to always be in total contact with the surface being polished thereby eliminating the pad or bonnet from getting on edge or having only partial contact with the surface which results in chatter, bounce and swirl marks being formed. These problems are eliminated by the handle structure of the present invention in which the floating characteristics of the motor and pad or bonnet enables the pad or bonnet always to be in correct alignment with the surface being polished.
In addition, the prior art does not disclose a slide switch assembly in which the operator can turn the polisher on or off with either the left or right thumb with equal facility thereby giving the operator total control and access to the control switch while the hands firmly grasp the handles which due to the structure of the slide switch assembly provides equally effective operator control regardless of whether the operator is left or right handed.